destroy_the_godmodderfandomcom-20200214-history
The Void
The Void 'is a major location in the Destroy the Godmodder series. It is a black expanse filled with bizarre architecture and frightening monsters, and is inhospitable to most forms of life that are not indigenous to it. The Void comprises most of Fiction and is the space between universes, with every universe existing as a sort of bubble inside of it. Description travelling through the Void.]] The Void is, as described above, a seemingly infinite area that is nearly pitch-black. It is not necessarily a dimension, and its anomalous qualities mostly stem from the fact that it is the space between universes. Space-time falls apart in the Void, meaning that it can take someone five seconds to cross five miles or three months to cross a foot. Since the Void is a constant across all universes, all universes have at least one way to get to the Void. In platformers such as Mario, the Void is the represented as bottomless pits. In Homestuck, it is the Furthest Ring. And in Minecraft, it is represented as the Void itself. The Void can also be accessed through a construct known as a Void Gate, which will, upon passing through it, deposit the user into a random location in the Void. However, if the user is ill-protected, they will die instantly, as the Void has anomalous properties that will kill nearly all life that steps foot inside of it. Those traveling to the Void should bring protective armor, or a ship that can withstand the harshness of the Void. All universes in Fiction can be traveled to through the Void. The entrance point to a universe is its respective Fourth Wall. Breaking a Fourth Wall is one of the only ways that travel through the Void can be quickened, as a broken Fourth Wall will lead a being directly to another universe that also has a broken Fourth Wall. A large amount of beasts and ruined cities exist in the Void, presumably by-products of people that once lived there. The Void is also home to a large array of pocket dimensions created in addition to the universes of Fiction, such as Limbo, the Nest, and the Inky Abyss. Pocket dimensions lack Fourth Walls, and they seem to be conduits of immense power, such as Limbo being the afterlife and the Nest being a hub of eldritch abominations. The Void's most notable beings are the Secret of the Void and the Void Artifacts. The Secret of the Void is a large dragon who, along with his Chosen Few, created the Void itself back when reality was young. The Void Artifacts are a set of items that have mastery over the energies of creation: the [[Black Monolith|'Black Monolith]], the Hexahedron, the FEZ, and the Disc of Mojang. History Pre-DTG The Void was created at the dawn of time, eons upon eons before any of Destroy the Godmodder took place, by the Secret of the Void and the Chosen Few who ascended from what would become Minecraft, in order to separate all the universes of Fiction. From the Void, universes and pocket dimensions formed like bubbles, and Fiction truly began. During this time, civilizations seemingly set themselves up in the Void, if the ruins and temples left behind indicate anything. At some point, they fell into ruins, and the Void became truly inhospitable, with only dark and eldritch creatures lurking through it. Also at some point, the Cataclysm occurred, which knocked all of the Void astray because of its power. The Void then functioned as a dark place separating all universes for many eons. DTGCategory:LocationCategory:DTG2Category:DTG1Category:Sidequest The Void was first shown in Destroy the Godmodder when the fabled Mystery Gate was destroyed. It turned out that it was secretly a Void Gate that would bring anyone who passed through it into the Void. The players gathered up a formidable ship and supplies and headed through. They traveled a short way before heading to a large temple, beginning the Void Expedition. In the Void Expedition, the players had to fight through a gauntlet of trials and puzzles, such as defeating dark clones of themselves and opening locked doors. Notably, the players' invincibility was negated due to the harshness of the Void. If a player died, they left the Void and were sent back to GenericCraft. The players ultimately bested the temple and earned the friendship of the Secret of the Void, who promised to help them in times of need. When the Godmodder summoned the Anti-Chuck Norris Turret Tank several months later in a last-ditch effort to secure victory, the Secret of the Void entered GenericCraft and fought back against the Turret Tank. Thanks to the help of the players, who protected the large beast, the Secret of the Void was able to destroy the Tank and in doing so, make the players beat the game.